The Hellfire Dossier: FRAGMENTS
by From Order Into Chaos
Summary: Alternate Universe stories that will tie into main story later on. These glimpses are from the many fandoms that the main story will crossover into. It is recommended that you read these before Part II of the main series is released. Majority of these glimpses are M rated.
1. Chapter 1

_**-FRAGMENTS I-**_

**Phoenix, Arizona**

Seventeen year old Isabella Swan groaned loudly as she pounded down the sidewalk heading towards her house. The soothing sounds of Arch Enemy expressed her mood perfectly, for she had just been expelled once again.

'It's not fair, it's not my fucking fault that the fucking piece of shit water fountain blew up while I was near it,' Bella growled to herself.

All of the sudden Bella was then falling backward as an extremely hard body slammed into hers. She groaned and opened her eyes and saw nothing but red.

"You should really pay attention to where you're going beautiful," a musical voice chimed.

Bella was about to snap back but she fell silent as her rapidly darkening took in the woman in front of her. For she was a sex goddess, Bella was sure of it. Wild dark red curls and strands led down to a heart shaped face with slightly high cheekbones, keen eyes, small nose, and pouty lips. A long graceful neck led down to a muscular body with perfectly shaped, large breasts, slim arms, trim waist, and shapely, mile long legs. The heavenly body encased in a thin tank top and denim shorts. Bella could feel herself drool a little as her panties were instantly ruined. Bella could've sworn that it was dark red ruby eyes that were staring back at hungrily.

"My aren't you a beautiful specimen, what I wouldn't do to bring you back to my motel and make you scream with pleasure," the redhead whispered seductively while the other girl shivered.

"Well what are you waiting for," Bella challenged back with a smirk while rising up from the ground.

"Ooh she has spunk, I like. Well let's go then baby," the redhead purred.

Just then a cellphone rang and the redhead answered quickly and then let out a low growl and then hung up.

"Let me guess, you have to go," Bella said with a smirk.

"Yes, unfortunately I do," the redhead groaned.

"Well that's to bad, because you have no idea what you're missing. Fuck, I'm soaked, but that's your loss babe," Bella said with a smirk before sashaying away from the stunned redhead.

A short while later, Bella arrived in her bedroom and she quickly tore off her clothes and gazed into the mirror and smirked as she took in her body. A head of dark mahogany mane and chocolate brown eyes, muscular hourglass shaped body, modest breasts that sat high and firm, smooth and flat abdomen, and long shapely legs. In depth pictures of ink also marked her frame here and there. Her kickboxing and martial arts classes had definitelty paid off, especially the private training with her coach Selene. Bella smiled then as she picked up her phone and rang a familiar number.

"Hey, I could go for a hard workout right about right now...be there in ten," Bella hung up and slipped into her workout clothes.

She turned away from the mirror and headed towards her nightstand and reached inside pulling out her strap-on which she slipped into her gym bag and then left the room with a wide smile.

* * *

**Outside Central 46, Soul Society**

Toushiro Hitsugaya walked blindly down the corridor in front of him, and a death hold on his newly claimed Zanpakuto. His friend has just been viciously cut down in front of him, and now he had no clue what to do.

Just then he heard a shunpo and two dark skinned arms wrapped from behind as a head landed on his shoulder. Worried golden eyes gazed into his sad teal ones. A moment later they were gone in a flash.

They landed in a small cave outside the walls of the Soul Society. The purple haired woman then laid back on a bedroll and held the white haired young man close to her.

"It's okay Toshiro, I'm here for you," she purred softly into his ear.

"What do I do now, Yoruichi," Toshiro asked quietly to his oldest secret friend.

"You become stronger, much stronger, and then you will protect the Soul Society and the World of the Living. Do you want to become stronger Hitsugaya," Yoruichi asked while gazing into his eyes.

"Yes, I want to become stronger, one day I will become a Captain," Toshiro said with determination and felt a roar of approval from his Zanpakuto.

"That is a noble goal," Yoruichi said with a smile.

"Will you help me attain it," Toshiro asked hopeful.

"Always, Shiro," Yoruichi said before kissing him on the cheek.

Toshiro blushed heavily and scrambled away from the older woman.

"Aww, he's blushing," Yoruichi said with a wide grin.

"YORUICHI," Hitsugaya roared as the mischievious woman flash stepped deeper into the cave.

Toshiro shook his head and then walked to the entrance of the cave and looked out towards the Soul Society. Toshiro could see it, him a Captain along with Yoruichi and a certain busty orange haired woman as his lieutenant.

* * *

**Hunter's Camp, Alaskan Wilderness**

Artemis groaned to herself as laid back in her cot. She had just gotten back from a very volatile meeting with the other Olympians.

Her father's blasted bolt had been stolen and he blamed it on a newly discovered son of Poseidon. Which in turn got the Sea God all upset and threatened war once again.

"Damn foolish male egos," the Goddess of the Hunt groaned to herself.

"Indeed daughter," a smooth voice then sounded as Hera appeared before Artemis.

"Queen Hera," Artemis immediately bowed.

'Why is she here, she hates me and my brother,' she asked herself.

"You do not need to bow to me Artemis," Hera said with a cold chuckle.

"If I may Queen Hera why are you here. It is a well known fact that you despise me and my brother," Artemis asked.

"Once I hated you with a searing passion, but that time has passed now. I hate your brother but not you and that is because you are nothing like your father. As to why I am here, it concerns the demigod that was discovered," Hera spoke briskly.

"What about the sea spawn," Artemis sneered. "There is something very strange about him, through my powers I have felt this young demigod and I do not feel much of Poseidon but something far older and more powerful. I have spoken to Hestia about this and she agrees with me to send you out for this demigod," Hera spoke once more while her eyes flashed with power.

"Why send me, you know how I feel about males," Artemis snarled.

"Which is why no one will expect you to go look for him, my husband must not find out about this," Hera commanded.

"What about my Hunters," Artemis asked while her fists clenched.

"They will go to Camp Halfblood and wait for you there, they must not know what you are setting out to do," Hera explained.

"What do I do when I find the demigod," said Artemis.

"You will bring him here, and then you, I, and Hestia will decide his fate," Hera said and then disappeared from the tent.

Artemis snarled and then laid back into her cot and went to sleep.

* * *

**Storybrooke, Maine**

A half naked short haired brunette rolled off to the side of a man who was breathing heavily. She rolled her eyes and head towards her dresser and poured herself a drink. She then turned around to face the naked man.

"Get out, and be here two nights from now," the brunette commanded.

"As you wish, Madame Mayor," the Sheriff grumbled before pulling on his clothes and climbing out the window of the manor.

The brunette scoffed and then stripped her bed and put new sheets on, and then slipped into the bathroom for a hot shower.

**Boston, Massachusetts**

Emma Swan's head lolled back in pleasure as a skilled tongue lashed and sucked at the wet folds of her pussy. Her grip tightened in raven locks as the other womans head bobbed up and down. The blonde's back arched and her thighs spasmed as she released a scream of ecstasy. She sank back into the couch as the other woman drank up what was left of her essence.

"Same time tomorrow Em," the woman purred.

"Yeah sure that sounds good," the blonde said dazed while the other woman chuckled.

"I told you I could tongue you into oblivion," the darked haired woman growled.

"Mmm you sure did," the blonde responded with a lazy smile.

"Til tomorrow Em," the woman purred before kissing the blonde.

"See you then J," the bounty hunter said to the homicide detective.

* * *

**Forks, Washington**

A small pixie like figure stood on the roof of a massive and luxurious house. Her golden eyes gazed at the moon and then she was pulled into a slideshow of visions

_A teenage girl with waves of jet black hair and emerald green eyes dressed in some sort of uniform sauntered down a school with a smirk as she licked her lips. Behind was a half closed closet door where a red and gold robed girl with a broom was breathing heavily..._

_A woman clad in black with short red hair looked through the scope of a sniper rifle at a middle aged man who had a tattoo of a skull and snake on his arm..._

_A tall handsome man with a goatee with dark eyes and sweat on his naked body lifted his head from between the legs of a tall green eyed redhead whose body was covered with a sheen of sweat and a rosy tint..._

_A dark blue haired girl sat in the back of a library while she sketched on a pad in front of her..._

_A short white haried man and a purple haired woman chased each other around a cave..._

_A woman with short orange hair and sky blue eyes dozed lazily at her desk while the brown haired man sat at the other desk filling out paperwork while swigging down sake..._

_A brunette with a scar through her upper lip sat at an ornate desk while filling out paperwork until a boy came in through the door and she broke out into a smile..._

_A blonde and raven haired beauty lay next to each other on a bed naked and sweaty while chuckling with wide smiles..._

_A busty redheaded vampire was running through the desert while growling, "fucking asshole"..._

_A young tattooed brunette lay back naked on a leather couch as lithe blonde woman drove in and out of her with a strap-on, making the brunette writhe with pleasure..._

_A young teenager with dark blue eyes and hair black as night stood on top of a mountain while gazing down towards a young auburn haired and silver eyed girl as she scaled the tall mountain..._

Alice Cullen back until she fell onto her backside from the force of her visions. She blinked her now blackened eyes rapidly and then looked back into the moon and muttered, "whoa, what the fuck was that".


	2. Chapter 2

_**-FRAGMENTS II-**_

**Unknown Location**

Perseus Noctis Jackson peered down over the side of the mountain. His dark blue eyes gazed curiously at the auburn haired female running up the trail which led to the mountain summit. He shook his head in disbelief at the sight, for no one ever came to the Mountain of Night. A holographic image of a tall female with jet black hair and midnight blue eyes dressed in a deep purple came to appear next to the young man.

"What should I do about this mother," Percy asked.

"Welcome her of course my son, for the Olympian Huntress has come far to be here," a cool voice responded.

"So that is the majestic Artemis," Percy said with a smile.

"Indeed that is the Goddess of the Hunt and Maidens," the cool voice said again before the image disappeared.

Percy turned back to his small camp in front of the temple and drew his bow out and jump into the trees waiting for the redhead to arrive inside the clearing in front of his campsite.

Artemis made the final leap up the trail and landed gracefully in front of the large temple. Her silver eyes quickly scanned the area and took in the campsite and small fire to the left of her and then her gaze switched over to the trees to her right. She slowly walked until she standing in the middle of the clearing and then closed her eyes and focused.

"I know you are out there demigod, it would be wise for you to come and not make me come get you," a sharp musical voice echoed throughout the trees.

"You would threaten me in my own home," a voice responded back.

"You would do well boy not to rile the wrath of a Goddess," Artemis snarled back while drawing her daggers.

"I know who you are Huntress, and I will not be going to Olympus with you. You can tell your father to go suck a lightning bolt," the voice called back.

"I was not sent by my father you disrespectful sea spawn," the Huntress spat.

"Posiedon is no father of mine, man hater," the voice sneered.

"If you do not come out, you will have chosen death no matter what my stepmother or aunt have decreed," the Huntress warned.

"You have no clue who I am or where you are right now, do you," the voice said blankly.

"Some sea spawn who my stepmother is curious about. I do not care who you are boy and or where we are. Now show yourself," the Huntress barked.

"You are standing in front of the Temple of Night," the voice responded, while a figure landed in front of the seething Huntress.

Artemis then found herself standing in front of a tall young male. He had jet black hair and what seemed like midnight blue eyes. A sword was sheathed by his side, while a beautiful midnight blue colored recurve bow rested in his hands. A silver hunting dagger sat at his other hip while a quiver of silver and black arrows lay across his back. He was wearing a finely crafted suit of darkened leather armor and a leather bracer with fingerless gloves.

"Identify yourself, male," the Huntress growled.

"My name is Percy, and may I inquire to why you are in my home Lady Artemis," the young man asked politely.

"Well since you are the new demigod running around, I have been assigned to bring you to Hera and Hestia," Artemis barked once more.

"Well that will not do for my mother does not like me to go to far from my home," Percy shook his head.

"You will come with me whether your mother approves or not," the Huntress said with barely concealed venom.

"I do not think my aunt would be very happy with that either," Percy said with a lazy smirk.

"I don't care if your aunt will be happy or not, boy," Artemis growled.

"And what are you doing with young Perseus, moonbeam," a hollow sounding voice asked from behind Artemis.

"Who dares call me moonbeam," Artemis snarled while spinning around and then her eyes went wide with surprise.

"I, Selene the Titaness of the Moon, dare to call you moonbeam, Goddess," the hollow voice said coldly.

"Lady Selene, what are you doing here," Artemis asked while making a small bow to the Titaness.

"Looking after my nephew, while his mother is away on business," Selene explained while circling around to where Percy stood.

"So your his aunt, then who is his mother," the Huntress asked.

"I am his mother, Daughter of Zeus," an icy voice sounded and the smoky holographic image from earlier reappeared.

"And who are you exactly," the Huntress sneered.

"I would watch your tone Olympian, for I am far older and superior than you," the image commanded as the night sky seemed to get darker.

"I apologize, but who are you," Artemis asked.

"I am Nyx, the primordial goddess of Night, and this is my son, Perseus Noctis Jackson," the image explained as the night sky around them became pitch black.

* * *

**Forks, Washington**

Isabella Swan stared scathingly at the plain brown building in front of her. She sat straddling her two-tone gun metal grey and black 2001 Honda RC51. The seventeen year old then let out a growl at the school as she climbed off her bike and headed towards the abysmal school.

Her irritation then started to climb as a tall gangly figure placed himself in front of her. As he babbled on she used her strength to shove him to the side. The tall boy landed hard into the locker and slumped to the floor. Isabella then noticed all of the eyes that had landed on her. She let out a loud scoff and stalked down the hallway as everyone turned away once again. She then noticed two sets of beautiful amber eyes watching her closely. She gazed back and ran her eyes hungrily over the curvy blonde's body and then over the smaller girl standing next to the blonde ice queen. Bella lowered her aviators and winked at the girls before turning into the main office.

"How may I help you dear," a plump old woman asked from behind the desk.

"Registering as a new student," Bella responded.

"Name dear," the woman asked with enough cheer to make her teeth hurt.

"Isabella Swan in from Phoenix Central High," Bella said handing over her papers.

"Ahh yes, the chief's daughter, welcome to Forks High, Miss Swan," the plump woman said handing Bella a stack of books, locker combination, and class schedule.

"Thank you," Bella said blankly while grabbing her new stuff.

"Have a good day dear," the plump woman called out.

"Highly doubt it," Bella responded with an eyeroll as she exited the office.

She strolled down the hallways until she landed in front of her locker, she quickly spun the dial and popped the door open. She slid her backpack and books in and then slammed the door shut and leaned back against the locker as she waited for the warning bell to ring. Her eyes opened as she noticed the curvy blonde from earlier was opening the locker to the left of hers. Bella's dark chocolate eyes then scanned up and down the blonde once more, drinking in every dip and curve.

"What are you exactly staring at," an icy voice snapped as two dark gold eyes bored into hers.

"Why you of course, you're fucking hot and I'm liking what I am seeing," Bella purred.

"Well keep your gaze to yourself," the blonde snarled.

"No can do, your too hot," Bella snarked.

"Whatever," the blonde snapped and then walked down the hallway while Bella watched her ass the entire time.

Bella entered the small chemistry lab and made her way back to her seat next to a messy haired bronze. She got out her pen and notebook and then started too copy down the notes on the board until she felt someone's gaze on her. She looked to the side of her and noticed very dark gold eyes staring at her cleavage.

"Keep your eyes to yourself pervert," the brunette snarled and the boy quickly averted his gaze.

"Good doggy," Bella said with a smirk.

"I am no dog," a cool voice responded.

"Then why do you look like your in heat when staring at my boobs," Bella demanded while writing her notes.

"You're imaging things," the golden eyed male responded.

"Whatever asshole," Bella growled.

Her ire grew as she noticed that the golden eyes would flit over to her chest about every ten seconds. Her muscles tensed and she snarled to herself under her breath. Just then the bell rang and the male was getting up from his seat. Bella smirked to herself as she swung her leg up in full force and her boot impacted the boy between the legs which made him immediately slump back into his desk.

"Next time keep your eyes to youself pervert," Bella snarled and then stalked out of the classroom.

She quickly dumped her books into her locker and then went into the restroom and found the curvy blonde once more leaning against the wall. Bella smirked to herself and crossed the bathroom quickly until her body was pressed against the blonde's. Startled golden eyes shot open and stared into chocolate. The blonde went to say something until full warm lips quickly captured her own soft pink ones. She let out a gasp as a hot tongue wrestled with her own cool one. Her arms quickly wrapped around the brunette as she kissed back. The brunette let out a soft moan and then broke the kiss.

"Mmm, you taste great babe, well I'll be seeing you around," Bella purred while backing up.

"My name is Rosalie," the blonde purred while her eyes went pitch black.

"Bella, and I will be seeing you soon Rose," Bella purred and then stalked out of the restroom with a smirk upon her lips.

**Swan Residence, Forks, Washington**

Bella tossed and turned in her bed as different dreams assaulted her mind.

_Midnight blue eyes stared into her eyes and a warm voice said, "Hello niece,"..._

_ Bella lay in a massive king bed along with a curvy blonde with pitch black eyes..._

_ Dark rubies peered through the night and watched a figure in the distance..._

_ "You are the daughter of Discordia and your ancestry will come soon," a smoky voice sounded. _

Bella shot up in bed as a sweaty sheen covered her bare body. She breathed heavily as she gazed out her window.

* * *

** A/N: Next release will be Chapter IV and then after that will be Fragments III.**

** Thank you for the reviews, and as for the flames, go to Tartarus, for all you do is get writers to feel bad and their muses to go away. Well that will not be happening with me.**

** May the Stars Watch Over You,**

_**From Order into Chaos**_


End file.
